


Ride A Cockhorse to Banbury Cross

by LibidineTertius



Series: Leather and Lace (aka Modern Merlin in Costumes!) [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: AU, Anal Plug, Gags, Leather, M/M, Nope No Redeeming Value, Public Sex, Smut, The Boys Just Wanna Have Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:11:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LibidineTertius/pseuds/LibidineTertius
Summary: Merlin's first trip to a gay club goes wildly awry. Welcome to Kink Night.





	Ride A Cockhorse to Banbury Cross

"If you end up alone forever, it's going to be your own fault," Gwen accused. "Why haven't you called him?"

Merlin shrugged. He hadn't exactly told her everything about the night of the costume party. She knew he'd hooked up with a cute guy, but not that he'd been stroked off and fucked without so much as a nice-to-meet-you behind a curtain thanks to mistaken identity. "He's not really my type?"

Lance laughed gravely from his place by the stove. "Rich, handsome, and well-hung isn't your type?"

Confused, Merlin asked, "How did you know he's..." Where to start? "...rich?"

Lance looked like he wanted to bop Merlin along the head for being particularly dense. "You do know whose party we were at?"

And that was how Merlin learned that Arthur of the wolf costume was the only son of Uther Pendragon, head of the Albion Congregation, the largest, wealthiest megachurch in England. The shit-stirring hate-mongering megachurch that raked in the sort of money that bought Pendragon fancy cars and jets.

"He knew Arthur is hung because you were limping," Gwen giggled, breaking into Merlin's train of thought. Then she looked horrified with herself. "Not that it's funny that you were hurt. And it's absolutely important that whoever you're with treats you well and uses adequate lube and-"

Merlin put his hands over his ears. He never wanted to hear Gwen talk about lube again. "I'm definitely not calling now," he informed them loudly. Magic and conservative ministries did not mix.

***

But meeting girls wasn't easy and, except for the part where it had maybe been kind of weird and scary, that night at the party had been brilliant, so maybe it was time to start meeting blokes. Why be close-minded? A little asking around got Merlin the name of a local nightclub and Gwen's brother, Elyan, agreeing to be his wingman in exchange for a promise of drinks and midnight nachos. Sometimes, asking was really all it took.

The nightclub in question, The Manhole was not quite as _classy_ as Merlin might have hoped for. From what Elyan had told him about it, he was picturing guys singing showtunes and clinking their bottles of Tangerine Wheat Ale while twinks ground against one another to 90’s boybands. Instead, the cover was expensive, it was dark and loud with the kind of brightly colored strobe lights that made Merlin twitchy, and Elyan hadn’t realized that Fridays were _fetish night_. In other words, the club was crowded with guys in their jockstraps, leather, and… dear god… one in a diaper. “I think I made a mistake,” Merlin said anxiously, gripping at Elyan’s shirt while he stared at a sign that requested _NO Frontal Nudity Please_ in big, red block print.

“You already paid cover,” Elyan pointed out. “Let’s at least get a drink or two. No one is going to _make_ you do anything kinky.”

He had a point. And Merlin didn’t want to be a narrow-minded dick about guys who weren’t doing anything besides drinking, chatting, dancing, and making out. No different from any other club in London if you ignored the outfits sprinkled throughout. Merlin managed to push his way up to the bar without plastering himself against any scantily-dressed men. A large sign behind the bar said _Theme Specials for Participants: £7 Southern Bondage, Sex in the Driveway with Kinky Blue, or Cocksucking Cowboy_ Merlin stared at the sign while his brain slowly reminded him that those were just the names of drinks. Smiling awkwardly at the bartender, he asked, “The mixed drinks are seven pounds?”

The bartender shook his head. “Sorry, love. The scarf doesn’t count as kinkwear.” Merlin reached up and touched his scarf self-consciously. How was wearing a grey infinity scarf even a little _kinky_? He thought it made him look sophisticated. “Though you should go check out the pony boy in the back room. Now what can I get you?”

So Merlin paid £10 each for one cocksucking cowboy to give Elyan and his own rum and coke, then went in search of his friend. Elyan had melted into the bar. Frustrated, Merlin wandered the perimeter of the room, feeling out of place. No sign of his wingman anywhere. If both his hands weren’t occupied, he’d text Gwen and let her know what a plonker her brother was. Both hands full, though, he remembered what the bartender said about the back room. Elyan had probably gotten bored and wandered back there. At worst, he'd set the drinks down and start calling Elyan until the bastard answered his phone.

A drink in either hand, Merlin found the back room, insisted to the fellow at the door that, yes, he did want to go back there to see his friend, and…

… walked into a goddamn sex dungeon. 

Well, maybe not really a sex dungeon. That was totally an exaggeration. More like an x-rated cosplay competition. Nothing he’d ever seen at a nightclub before. There was a man in assless chaps, a cowboy hat, and a thong. Another guy was crawling on the floor at the end of a leash in only a pair of furry underwear and a sparkly kitty ears. There was a man with a sort of gag in his mouth shaped like a horse’s bit that pushed his teeth apart, a set of leather reins dangling behind his head, and his leather trousers had the ass cut out of them, which allowed a tail to protrude from his arsehole. Merlin stared, unable to pull his eyes away. That, clearly, was the ‘pony boy.’

Then said pony boy looked right at him and Merlin recognized him. “Oh, shite, really?” he murmured to himself. No way the world worked like that. 

Arthur- because of _course_ he’d managed to impossibly, randomly find Arthur again- danced right up to him. His face was weirdly contorted by the bar in his mouth, but his toned chest and arms were on display, and Merlin didn’t know how to stop staring. And he was still holding a drink in either hand. Also, he didn’t actually know how to dance. He held the drinks toward Arthur, remembered that the rubber bit in his mouth meant he couldn’t drink if he wanted to, and moved his hands back, grinning in a sort of frozen grimace. “Hi?” From the way Arthur was holding his gaze, Merlin was pretty sure that the blond recognized and remembered him.

Arthur put his hands on Merlin’s hips and began to dance him around while Merlin nervously tried to keep his cups from spilling all over them. There were people cheering. Maybe for _them_. Merlin wasn’t sure if this was exhilarating or just terrifying. “I… really liked what happened at that party,” Merlin said, which was dumb, but also true. 

He wasn’t sure, but it looked like Arthur was smiling around the bit in his mouth. Turning around, he shook his… Christ, the ‘tail’ sticking out of his arse was almost the same color as his hair. It swished prettily as Arthur shook his hips. Merlin wanted to touch it. He wanted to grab Arthur by the reins and ride his arse. Fuck. Merlin knocked back his own rum and coke and shoved the overpriced cup of cocksucking cowboy at whoever was standing by his left hand, then grabbed at Arthur’s hips, dancing up behind him, grinding a little against that insane tail. Arthur’s skin was warm and sweat-slick. Merlin’s fingetips trailed up over his hips to the waist of his leather trousers, dipping under the band just a little as though there wasn’t a lot of his _bare arse_ on display for the touching. 

After long minutes dancing, Arthur grabbed his hand and pulled him back out through the door to the front of the club and right up to the bar. That was fair enough; Arthur had to be hot and thirsty from all that dancing, though they’d have to get that bit out of his mouth first. Was it locked? Who had the key? Oh, god, had Arthur come here with… um… his dom? Arthur took a seat on a tall bar stool that somehow managed to open up just for him. “I need a couple of drinks!” Merlin called and the bartender nodded like Merlin had said something remotely intelligent. Maybe he already knew what Arthur drank? Maybe he was getting Merlin what he’d ordered before, in which case he deserved a hell of a tip for a memory that good. 

There was a little shifting around and Merlin was right up behind Arthur, bodies fit obscenely together. The stools were tall. Tall enough that Arthur could continue to grind back into him. Maybe it was coincidence, or maybe the owners here were kinky bastards. Either way, Merlin was going to leave one hell of a complimentary Yelp review. Arthur looked back at him, took Merlin’s hand, and led it to the tail. Merlin shuddered in arousal, his cock hard in his trousers. Wrapping his fingers around the base of the tail, he gave it a little tug. Arthur shuddered too. The tail was obviously connected to an anal plug, and from Arthur’s reaction, it felt good when Merlin played with it. This was the craziest thing that Merlin had done since that time he’d let a complete stranger fuck him against a window while wearing petticoats.

He wanted more of this. Why hadn’t he called Arthur again?

He worked at the plug inside Arthur. The man had put both his hands on the wood of the bar and his muscular shoulders were twisting and flexing. Merlin bet that if it wasn’t so loud in here, he could probably hear Arthur moaning. And he _wanted_ to make Arthur moan. Merlin could feel the gold building up behind his eyes and he kissed Arthur’s neck before whispering, “Æalá mé not.” There was no way to know if it worked, of course, but he could feel the magic pass through him.

Leaning over, Merlin leaned directly into Arthur’s ear. “Can I fuck you?” Arthur’s nod was very clear and he glared back at Merlin with a look that Merlin thought might even mean _Hurry up_.

Excited, Merlin fished for his wallet. Yes, he’d _hoped_ he might meet someone tonight and had wanted to be prepared. Not that he have predicted _this_ He pulled out a condom and opened his flies, then fit the condom into place over his erection, rolling it down and glancing about himself anxiously. But no one seemed to be staring at him. The _see me not_ spell was holding. Merlin tugged at the plug again, pulling firmly until he could see it stretching the rim of Arthur’s arse and- finally- slipping loose. Gripping it by the hair, Merlin flailed about for somewhere to put the plug, and finally threaded it into the belt loop of his jeans. Arthur’s arsehole was _right there_ , gaping a little, and Merlin only paused to investigate it briefly with a couple of fingers, confirming that it was slick and stretched _enough_ , that he wasn’t going to really hurt the guy, then lined himself up and started to push. 

He shouldn’t be doing this. He and Arthur literally _hadn’t talked_ yet. They were in public. Merlin had almost no idea what he was doing except for being on the receiving end of an arsefucking a few weeks ago. But he wanted it and Arthur wanted it, so to hell with what he _should_ do. He groaned as his cock began to press into Arthur’s tight heat. Fuck, that was amazing. Different than fucking a girl, but good. A man next to them at the bar turned and stared, looking confused, but his gaze didn’t focus on them. Shuddering, Merlin kept pushing, aware that they probably ought to hurry this up. 

The bartender returned, passing Arthur a couple of drinks and Merlin paused in the fucking while Arthur passed him a credit card. As soon as the bartender’s back was turned, Merlin got back to pushing his cock the rest of the way into Arthur, who dropped his head almost to the top of the counter and pushed back. If he was saying anything or making any noise above the crowd and the music, Merlin couldn’t hear. He felt like he might come any minute now, just from being inside Arthur.

Sliding a hand around to the front of Arthur’s trousers, Merlin gave him a little squeeze. He reached for the zip, but Arthur shook his head. Pausing, a little confused, Merlin pulled his hand away. Okay, Arthur didn’t want that. Noted. Arthur did, however, begin to push his arse back in a very suggestive pattern which Merlin took as a hint to get on with it. Merlin gripped the stool and began hammering his hips forward, fucking Arthur hard and fast, really putting his back into it. Arthur rocked with the force of the thrusts, definitely attracting attention, but no one seemed much to mind. Merlin grabbed at the blond's hips, trying to still his movements a little while still fucking him with as much energy as Merlin’s body could generate. Someone bumped into Merlin, shoving him a little, but Merlin didn’t stop.

Arthur picked up a drink, holding it close to his mouth, as though he could sip at it with his mouth gagged. A prop indicating normality, like was trying to signal to everyone at the bar that there was nothing to see here, that he wasn’t being fucked from behind. The hand holding the cup shook a little. Merlin moved in even closer, their bodies pressed together and his arms wrapped around Arthur as he fucked him in short, deep strokes that made Arthur squeeze him at the root. “I’m not going to last,” Merlin husked in Arthur’s ear. This was too good to last. The man nodded and Merlin let go, driving in hard until his balls drew up and the orgasm ran away with him, spilling out of him with a moan.

He panted against Arthur’s ear and fished for the tail, still looped into his belt. It took a little maneuvering and he had to take a step back first, but as he pulled his cock out of Arthur’s arse, the plug popped back into place. _Next time,_ Merlin thought wildly, _I’ll do it without the condom and plug you full of my come_. Which was, of course, a crazy thing to think. No knowing who else Arthur was fucking like this. Merlin wasn’t about to start screwing him without a protection, no matter how hot the guy might be.

Overheated and short of breath, Merlin slipped the condom off, tying it off and grimacing as he tried to figure out what to do with it. He grabbed an empty cup off the bar and slipped it inside before dropping both on the floor of the bar. He had _such_ tips to leave. Quickly, he zipped himself back up, murmuring, “Æalá mé géanfær.” He reached past Arthur, grabbed the other drink and knocked half of it back all at once. It was strong and sweet, but he was parched; secret sex was thirsty work! Arthur’s eyes were blown wide and he grabbed at Merlin, using him as a prop to haul himself up off the stool. He hauled Merlin through the crowd, down a hall, and out a door into an alley.

It was filthy out here, and it stank like skips, but it was comparatively quiet. Arthur grabbed for the button on his trousers and was soon shoving them down, gripping himself with a wild look as he began stroking. With his other hand, he pushed down on Merlin’s shoulder. Despite the filth of the alley, Merlin got on his knees with only soft grunt and a grimace. Then Arthur was _coming on his face_. Merlin yelped in outrage, torn between arousal and disgust as dampness striped his cheek and nose. 

They were both breathing heavily, and Arthur patted Merlin’s hair once before he reached up to his head with both hands and fiddled around for a moment. The rubber bit came out of his mouth and Arthur worked his jaw, groaning while he tucking himself back into the leather trousers. “Holy shite, Merlin. I can’t believe you did that.”

Merlin used the edge of his grey infinity scarf to rub at his face. “I can’t believe you came on my face!”

“You were _supposed_ to use your mouth!” Arthur corrected pompously. “And, anyway, you fucked me in a crowded bar, you maniac!” He started laughing. “I have no idea how we’re not being arrested. This isn’t a sex club!”

Merlin levered himself back up to his feet, trying not to think about what was probably caked on his jeans now. “You were almost naked!” he pointed out.

Arthur wiped his cum-sticky hand on the side of Merlin’s jeans. Considering that these jeans were probably ruined anyway, Merlin didn’t even care that much. “It’s a _costume_. And you are _not_ suggesting that going around in scanty clothes meant you _had_ to have rough, kinky sex with me.”

Caught out, Merlin winced and started stammering. “Uh. No. No, I…” Oh, hell. Arthur seemed super into the sex... “Sorry. Did I…?”

Arthur leaned in and kissed Merlin on the mouth. Merlin leaned into it, delighted, one hand curving around to grip Arthur by the reins, tugging gently. When they came up for air, Arthur murmured, “You are a gorgeous kinky bastard. Give me your number. I want to do this again.” That was when Merlin remembered why he hadn’t called Arthur last time. Arthur was rich and his dad was part of the big, ultra right-wing Albion megachurch and Merlin was _magic_. He should find Elyan and get out of here. He stared awkwardly until Arthur’s expression closed off a little. It did something to Merlin, seeing him go cold. “Or we could just call this another crazy accident.”

Hell with common sense. “Give me your phone.” Merlin touched a red pressure mark by the side of Arthur's mouth. Sooner or later, this was bound to blow up in his face. But, entitled prat or not, he liked Arthur too much to never see him again. “Maybe next time we both can even be wearing clothes?”

**Author's Note:**

> The Manhole is based very very loosely on a club in Palm Springs I've never been to. Kink Nights is a real thing. Arthur was almost certainly never there.
> 
> Also, theoretically, Merlin's grey scarf _could_ be taken as hanky code by someone in that frame of mind. Maybe. It's fic; it doesn't have to make sense.


End file.
